House of Big Time Rush!
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Nina is back 4 Senior Year! What happens when Nina's boyfriend, Kendall Knight, pays a visit? What happens when the school burns down? They go 2 the PalmWoods! Read about what great adventure the Anubis gang will have, music & ancient. COUPLES: Nendall, Jeroy, Walfie, soon Fara, soon Jamber (James & Amber), Neddie friendship. PS: KT is not here since her work is done.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyy! Its NeddieMaddian & I just want 2 say that this is the story I created on the Nick website as Fabina1050! I made it before TOR. Its my season 4 xover. I want u guys 2 see it so, R&R!**

**"Not in this dress! Wait, did I just say that?"- PATRICIA**

* * *

*Ch 1*  
Everyone in Anubis is back for Senior Year. Especially the 2 besties Nina and Amber. Nina is in a cab that is taking her to her favorite place of all time. While she looks out the window, her phone goes off.  
"Wait (wait) a minute (a minute)  
Before you tell me anything how was your day?  
Cuz I've (wait) been missing  
You by my side girl-"  
Convo~  
Nina- Hello?  
?- Nina!  
Nina- Kendall! Y are u calling? Not that it's a bad thing but, y call now? Im on mi way to school.  
Kendall- Just 2 quick questions. 1, when we c each other, we're getting back together, rite?  
Nina- Of course! What's the other question?  
Kendall- Um, you're staying at Anubis House, correct?  
Nina- Yeah, y?  
Kendall- *Hangs up*  
~End of Convo  
Nina- *Thinks* And there you have it folks. The best boyfriend ever.  
Cab Driver- Ur here Mrs. Martin.  
Nina- Thnx and call me Nina.  
Cab Driver- Sure.  
The driver helps Nina get her stuff out of the trunk.  
Nina- Thank you. *Gives him the tip*  
Driver- Cherrio.

* * *

**Sorry its short. The first draft is on the nick message boards! NeddieMadian/Fabina out!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Ch 2*  
~The cab driver drove off, leaving Nina alone. She walks into the house and sets her bags down. She only sees one suitcase and duffle bag.~  
Nina- *Thinks* Eddie. *Says* Eddie! Come out, come out where ever u r!  
~She walks into the common room and got a suprise hug from a certain someone.~  
?- Boo!  
~Nina jumped and spun around~  
Nina- Eddie! Don't do that. U gave mi a heart attack.  
Eddie- Did it kill u?  
Nina- No.  
Eddie- Then Im good.  
Nina- Ha ha.  
~She hugs him, amd he hugs back~  
Nina- Is anyone else here?  
~They departed and sat on the couch~  
Eddie- Nope. Just me, Trudy, and Corrbier.  
Nina- Is Victor that stupid 5 hour meeting again?  
~Eddie nods~  
Nina- Great. Where is Trudy anyway?  
Eddie- Cleaning out the attic.  
Nina- Perfect.  
~Nina stands up and hold out her hand~  
Nina- Come on, I want to show you something.  
~Eddie takes her hand and they go into the kitchen~  
Eddie- Are u gonna show mi the tunnels?  
Nina- Was there another mystery last year?  
Eddie- Yep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ch 3*  
Eddie- Yep. I helped save the world from Frobisher who was plotting world domination with Ammut.  
Nina- What?! And I missed it?! Dang it!  
Eddie- I wished I wasn't part of the mystery. He turned 5 people evil; Victor-  
Nina- But, he's already evil.  
Eddie- I mean like Rufus evil.  
Nina- OMG!  
Eddie- Yeah. So it was Victor, my dad, Patricia, Alfie, and..Fabian.  
Nina- So? I almost went into the afterlife to save your girlfriend's sorry butt. But you don't see me complaining.  
~Then 4 boys walked in. One had dirty-blonde hair and the other 3 were brunettes. They walked into the common room right after Eddie and Nina ducked behind the counter and sat down. Eddie and Nina started easedropping.~  
?- So Kendall, are you going to suprise the amazing...  
?- Beautiful...  
?- And talented...  
?, ?, and ?- Nina Martin?  
Nina- *Whispers* Kendall?  
Kendall- Of course. Why do you think I called her on the way here? She's gonna be phsyced to see her boyfriend.  
Eddie- *Whisper* Boyfriend?


	4. Chapter 4

*Ch 4*  
Eddie- *Whispers* Boyfriend?  
Kendall- So Carlos, are you sure you want to do a long distance relationship with Jennifer?  
Nina- *Whispers* They're all here.  
Eddie- *Whispers* You know Big Time Rush?! And You're dating the Kendall Knight?!  
Nina- *Whispers* Is that a bad thing?  
Eddie- *Whispers* *Sarcastic* I don't know. Why don't you ask Fabian to see what he thinks?  
Nina- What about Fabian? We broke up. The boys and I have been best friends ever since I moved to Minnesota. Then I went back to the Palm Woods and BOOM! Nendall comes through the door. Let's go scare them.  
Eddie- *Whispers* You hang out with Jerome way to much.  
~Nina and Eddie quietly crawled out of the kitchen and into the foyer. Nina got into the sargauphagus while Eddie hid in the secret compartment below the stairs. Before Nina closes the sargauphus, she threw the coat hanger on the floor and quickly but quietly closed herself inside. Then BTR rushed into the foyer.~


	5. Chapter 5

*Ch 5*  
Nina's phone vibrated and she unlocked it quickly. It was from Eddie. She did as was told and counted to 10.  
Logan- Something's not right.  
Then Eddie and Nina jumped out of our hiding spot.  
Eddie and Nina- BOO!  
BTR- *High Pitched* Ahh!  
Eddie and Nina- Ha ha ha!  
Kendall- Nina?  
Nina- You just been Neddie-fied! *High 5's Eddie*  
Kendall- You're still the Queen of Pranks, Ninny.  
Nina- And you're still the Queen of Scardy Cats.  
James- I got this, K...Hurtful!  
Eddie- So, you're Nina's boyfriend?  
Carlos- How would you know?  
Eddie- We started easedropping on your conversation.  
Carlos- I got this, Ken...Hutful!  
Nina- Hey what can I say. Keep your friends close...*Wraps her arms around Kendall's neck* And your enemies closer. *Gives Kendall a peck on the lips*


	6. Chapter 6

*Ch 6*  
~Nina and Kendall stare into each other's eyes~  
Eddie: Wait...*Slowly moves towards the common room doors* Wait...  
~Logan, Carlos, and James followed Eddie~  
Eddoe- Wait...  
~All 4 boys are in the common room and Eddie is about to close the door~  
Eddie, Logan, James, and Carlos: We're clear! *Closes the doors*  
Kendall and Nina: Ha Ha Ha! *Kiss*  
~Then Amber walks in with Patricia, Jerome, and Joy. They dropped their bags and started at Nendall in disbelief.~  
Amber: Nendall!  
The couple pull away and start at the the 4 friends.  
Nina: Hey guys!  
Jerome, Patricia, and Joy: Nina!  
They ran up to Nina and hugged her. Then Amber joined.  
Nina: Miss me?  
~They pulled away from the group hug~  
Jerome: Last year was the worst with out you here.  
Patricia: Did Eddie tell you?  
Nina: Yes. We'll catch up later.  
Joy: You're dating Kendall Knight! *Turns to Kendall* Big fan, big fan.  
Kendall: Thanks. So, Eddie's here if any of yu want to see him.  
Patricia: Thanks, K!


	7. Chapter 7

*Ch 7*  
~Patricia leaves and Amber turned to Nina~  
Amber- So...how long has Nendall been on?  
Kendall- I'd say when she walked through the PalmWoods doors when she went back for summer vaca.  
Amber, Jerome, and Joy- Huh?  
Nina- Holiday. Summer holiday.  
Jerome- Oh. Okay. We'll just be in the common room.  
Nina- Okay. And Ambs, I'll keep you posted on Alfie's arrival.  
Joy- I wouldn't do that of I were you.  
Amber- Why?  
Jerome- Come on! I want to meet Carlos. I hear he pulls the best pranks.  
Nendall- And dumbest.  
Jerome- That's what makes him awesome! Bye!  
~Jerome leaves with Amber and Joy at his tail~  
Kendall- So that was the famous Jerome Clarke. He's good-looking for a prankster. And kinda tall for his age.  
Nina- Well, you're better looking and you're the perfect height to your age.  
Kendall- Come on. Logna has been dying to see you.  
Nina- Kay!  
~Then Nina leaves the foyer with Kendall~


	8. Chapter 8

*Ch 8*  
~Nina and Kendall walked into the common room holding hands~  
Logan, Carlos, and James- NINA!  
~They gave Neens the Big Time Bear Hug~  
Nina- Hey guys! I missed you so much!  
~Then the boyz let her breathe and they all sat down~  
Logan- How's the Queen of Pranks doing?  
Nina- Prank-y.  
Jerome- Y-you p-pulled p-pranks?!  
Nina- Yeah! I also went ghost hunting with Logan, Carlos, and Mr. Bitters.  
?- I heard the words "ghost" and "hunting"! So, who did it?!  
~Everyone turned to see Alfie at the door way with Willow by his side~  
Amber- Alfie!  
Alfie- Amber! *Thinks* Oh no.  
~Amber ran up to Alfie and gave him the imfamous Millington hug~  
Alfie- Ambs...lungs...oxygen!  
~Then Amber pulled away~  
Amber- Sorry! I just missed you so much! Oh, hi Willow.  
Willow- Hi Amber! Guess what! Alfie and I are dating!  
Amber- WHAT?!  
Nina- Okay, first, I said I went ghost hunting back at the Palm Woods, second, hi Alfie! I'm doing great! And lastly, you and Amber broke up?!  
Eddie- Well, they never did.


	9. Chapter 9

*Ch 9*  
Eddie- Well, they never did.  
Alfie- Really? Cuz I thought that the whole" I'm leaving for New York, Love You Alfie" kind of stuff broke us up.  
Willow- You loved him, Amber?  
Amber- Yes. LovED. But don't feel bad. Since I am a really nice person when it comes to boyfriends, don't break up. Alfie and I have nothing in common anyway. So, I'm alright with it.  
Carlos- Are you sure, Ambs?  
Amber- Yeah. I mean, I have my best firends, Big Time Rush in my house to make me laugh. Why wouldn't I be?  
Nina- Okay. Enough of that-  
~Fabian and Mara come in laughing about some nerdy joke Fabian said~  
Fabian and Mara- *Still laughing*  
Nina, Eddie, and Kendall- Eh hemm.  
Fabian and Mara- *Stop* Oh.  
Nina- *Stands up* Hi, Fabian.  
Fabian- Nina! *Hugs her* How are you?  
Nina- *Hugs back then pulls away* I'm great! My singing and acting career are kicking in, my boyfriend and our friends are here, Eddie and I can be in the same room-  
Fabian- What?  
Nina- Let me introduce you to my boyfriend and our friends.  
Fabian- B-b-b-boyf-f-friend?  
Jerome- Oh no. *Robot voice* Stutter Rutter mode activated.  
Mara- Jerome. Nina! How's your Gran? *Hugs her*  
Nina- Dead.  
~The room fell silent~  
Nina- *Puls away* It's okay! I live with Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight in their apartment at the Palm Woods!  
Eddie- Lucky! I've always wanted to go to the Palm Woods.  
Nina and BTR- You play hockey?  
Eddie- Yeah, I love hockey! I used to play back in Minnesota.  
Nina- *Sits next to Eddie and messes up his hair* Congradulations! Your a hockey head! Mr. Bitters like me the most since I don't break alot of things.  
BTR- We don't break a lot of things!  
Nina- Oh really?  
BTR- Okay maybe a little bit.  
Nina- Wow. I didn't need to break back memories. Nice! So, Eddie, how would you like to live with us at the Palm Woods? I can help you with acting and if you like to sing or dance, come to me or the other hockey heads.  
Eddie- Whoa.  
Fabian- So, which one is your b-b-b-boyf-fr-friend?  
Nina- *Sits next to Kendall and kisses his cheek* Kendall.  
Fabian- :-O  
Amber- Isn't it great?  
Joy- Yeah! I mean I can totally see Kendall and Nina getting married. Amber, that reminds me...  
Amber and Joy- We have to plan their wedding!  
Fabian- Kendall!?  
James, Eddie, Logan, and Carlos- *Sing* Uh uh uh uh oh.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking "Yeah, longer chapters!" I found a loophole about the posts on the nick website thanks to my BFFFON (Best FanFiction Friend On Nick) BJCV1234 AKA Brittany!**

**See ya later! Or now! Read the next chapter that I posted the minute I did this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

*10*  
Nina- Yeah! Is everything okay, Fabian?  
Fabian- Y-y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be fine? *Sits down next to Joy*  
Mara- So, how was everybody's summer? *Sits down next to Amber*  
Everyone- Great!  
Amber- So, what did you and Kendall do, Ninny?  
Kendall- Well, went on dates...  
Nina- Went to the pool...  
Kendall- Saw the movie Kiss & Tell...  
Nina- Went to parties...  
Kendall- Irritated Gustavo, our manager...  
Nina- Pulled pranks...  
Kendall- Broke some stuff...  
Nina- Played foseball...  
Kendall- Played hockey...  
Nina- And went on midnight strolls under the full moon.  
The girls- Aw!  
Eddie- Cool! So, what's the Palm Woods like?  
Nina- Imagine a place full of teens ready to become famous...  
Kendall- Guitar Dude strumming at the Palm Woods pool...  
James- The pretty ladies giving you the "flirty fingers" especially the Jennifers...  
Logan- Camille slapping you for no reason...  
Carlos- Prank Wars every year, boys vs. girls...  
Kendall- And the new rocker, Lucy, rocking out at parties in the BTR Apartment...  
Nina- Which has a big swirly slide...  
Carlos- All you can eat corndogs...  
James- Katie, Kendall's little sister, finding ways to make fast money...  
Logan- Mrs. Knight making fish sticks every Friday...  
Kendall- All you can play video games...  
Nina- A foseball table...  
BTR and Nina- And 8 bedrooms with a sick flat screen TV.  
Anubis House but Nina- Whoa.  
Eddie- I am so going to live there when I go back.  
Nina- I called your mom to see if you can live with us there to start a carreer and she said yes!  
Eddie- Awesome!  
Patricia- I so want to live there.  
Alfie and Jerome- P-p-prank W-w-wars?! I have to start a carrer!  
Amber- Do they have a spa?  
Kendall- Yes.  
Amber- AH! Joy, we have to go there!  
Peddie- I have to meet Lucy!  
Trudy then walks in with Mr. Sweet.  
Eddie- Dad, what's going on?  
Trudy- I have some bad news.  
Mr. Sweet- The school was caught on fire and is damaged really bad.  
Fabian- Now where are we gonna go?  
Mr. Sweet- We don't know.  
Logan- What about the Palm Woods? Its a building full of apartments and there's a school there too!  
Nina- Yeah! There's a pool, a spa, a park, and you can order take out from the new Chili Cheese Fry Factory!  
Mr. Sweet- That's a great idea! Only Anubis House will go to the Palm Woods for their last year of high school!  
Everyone- Yes!  
Eddie- I will finally live at the Palm Woods!  
Carlos- But, to go to the school, you have to have a role in a comercial, movie, or TV show.  
Kendall, Nina, James, and Logan- Carlos!  
Carlos- What?  
Mara- Great. No we can't go.  
Nina- Don't worry, I'll talk to the manager about it. We are really good friends.  
Mr. Sweet- Its offical! Anubis house will go to the Palm Woods and the rest will stay at some hotel!  
Everyone- Yes!  
Trudy- Well, I'll order the tickets. We'll leave in the a few days!  
Mr. Sweet- *Leaves*  
Nina- We're going to the Palm Woods! *Kisses Kendall*  
Kendall- *Kisses back*  
Girls- Aw!  
Boys- Get a room!  
Nendall- *Pull away* Ha ha!

* * *

**They are all going to the Palm Woods! Will everything go as planned? Will a familiar face follow them to get revenge on Sibuna? Read on to find out!**  
**xx- I have HOA- syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUSGE ME! -xx**


	11. Chapter 11

*11*  
Everybody is on the plane to LA. The seating is:  
~Nina, Kendall, and Eddie  
~Amber and Patricia  
~Fabian and Mara  
~Alfie and Willow  
~Joy and Jerome  
~Carlos, Logan, and James  
The plane is about to take off  
~Nina, Kendall, and Eddie~  
Nina- I can't wait to see the look on Mr. Bitters face when he see you 4!  
Eddie- I can't wait to see that big swirly slide in my new apartment!  
Kendall- And I can't wait to see the look on Gustavo's face when I walk into his office!  
Nina and Eddie- Oh, that would be fun to watch!  
Kendall, Nina, and Eddie- Ha ha ha!  
~Amber and Patricia~  
Amber- I can't wait to get my tan on!  
Patricia- I can't wait to get my rock on! Lucy better be as cool as she sounds.  
Amber- The Palm Woods better be as cool as it sounds.  
Patricia and Amber- *Sigh*  
~Fabian and Mara~  
Fabian- Do you think I'll get discovered?  
Mara- Of course I do! You're really talented, Fabian. Any girl will do what it takes to get a ticket to your concert!  
Fabian- Thanks, Mars. I've been looking at some record companies near the Palm Woods. There's Rocque Recods and Hawk Records.  
Mara- I'd go with Rocque Records.  
Fabian- We'll see.  
~Alfie and Willow~  
Willow- I can't wait to hit the pool and get my tan on!  
Alfie- I can't wait to vs. the girls a the annual Prank Wars!  
Walfie- And the water fights!  
~Joy and Jerome~  
Joy- I can't wait to get my spa on!  
Jerome- I can't wait to get my prank on!  
Jerome and Joy- *Sigh*  
~Carlos, Logan, and James~  
Carlos- I miss my corndogs. And helmet!  
Logan- I miss Camille!  
James- I miss me!  
Logan- *Holds up his phones to James*  
James- *Sees his reflection* Hey handsome. *Winks at himself*

~With Mystery Person~

?: The Chosen One and Osirian will pay!

~The planes takes off~


	12. Chapter 12

*12*  
~The plane lands LAX airport~  
Nina- Yes! We're here! Eddie, you have to meet Camille! She's the best!  
Eddie- How?  
Kendall- You'll see.  
~Everyone gets off the plane and is at a café~  
Logan- Nina, did you call a limo?  
Nina- Yeah. I called Kelly to get a limo to drop us off the Palm Woods.  
Amber- I can't wait?  
Joy- But big question.  
Amber and Joy- *Look Nendall* How did you guys get together?  
Kendall- Like I said, she walked right through the Palm Woods door and boom! Nendall was born.  
Nina- So, when I got back from Anubis for the summer, I was walking though the front doors.  
Kendall- I was chasing Carlos, who ate my lunch. I wasn't looking where I was going.  
Nina- He bumped into me which caused us to kiss.  
Amber and Joy- Aw! How romantic!  
Nendall- *Roll their eyes*  
Kendall- After that, we've been dating ever since. *Gives Nina a peck on the lips*  
Everyone but Fabian and Nendall- Aw!  
~Everyone ordered and ate in joy~


	13. Chapter 13

*13*  
~The Anubis gang and Big Time Rush are outside~  
Carlos- Where's the limo?  
~Fabian sees a big man holdi ng a sign that sad "Anubis & BTR"~  
Fabian- Found it. *Points to the limo*  
Nina- Freight Train! *Waves at Freight Train*  
Freight Train- *Waves back*  
Kendall- Come on!  
~They all meet Freight Train~  
Freight Train- Hey, Neens. Wasnt expecting to see you with them.  
Nina- Yeah. Our school got burnt down and the damages are pretty bad. Our house gets to stay at the paln Woods while the others stay at some other hotel.  
Freight Train- Ah, cool. Cool. Hop in guys.  
Alfie- You won't hurt us, right?  
Freight Train- Nah, little man. I don't roll that way.  
Fabian- Anyway, I'm Fabian.  
Mara- Mara.  
Joy- Joy.  
Jerome- Jerome.  
Alfie- Alfie.  
Patricia- Patricia.  
Amber- Amber.  
Eddie- And I'm Eddie.  
Freight Train- Eddie. As in Eddie Miller?  
Eddie- Yeah, why?  
Freight Train- Nina talks about you all the time. But mostly about Fabian. Not anymore. She still talks about you.  
~Anubis House look at Nina~  
Nina- What? He's the only other American there! Might as well talk about him.  
Logan- Lets just get to the Palm Woods to meet everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

*14*  
~They gang arrive at the PalmWoods~  
Anubis but Nina- Whoa.  
Nina- U'll get used to it.  
~They walk over to the desk and see that MR. Bitters is at his computer~  
Eddie- *Rings the bell*  
Nina- Exuse me. I would like mocha with whipped cream and caramel, a chocolate chip cookie and a...  
Mr. Bitters- Double chocolate sundae. *Looks up* Nina! What are you doing here?  
Nina- Long story short. School burned down, came here for the school year, my friends need to get into the PalmWoods school. *Smiles*  
Mr. Bitters* Sorry, rules are rules.  
Nina- Please? *Makes a puppy dog face* With chocolate chuncks on top.  
Mr. Bitters- Okay, fine, Just try your keep you're boyfriend and friends under control. How many students?  
Nina- Except me, 8. Eddie, *Puts arm around his shoulders* is a hockey head which means he's with us. You're lucky Jerome quit pranking.  
Jerome- When did I say that? *Smirks*  
Nina- Oops.  
Mr. Bitters- Okay, All the bloys in one apartment and the girls in the other. *Gives Nina both keys and cards* Have a PalmWoods day. *Smiles*  
~They leave the lobby~  
Nina- Okay. *Looks at the cards* Good! Girls will be to the right and boys will be to the left of the BTR apartment. Lets go.  
~They smush into the elevator and ride up.~


	15. Chapter 15

*15*  
~The gang get out of the elevator~  
Logan- Okay. The BTR apartment is apartment 12J.  
Nina- Girls, apartment 13J. *Hands Mara thge keys* Have fun.  
~The girls enter the apartment and close the door~  
Girls- OMG!  
Kendall- *Chuckles* Okay. Boys, *Takes the keys from Nina* Apartment 11J. *Hands them to Fabian* Enjoy.  
~They boys enter the apartment~  
Boys- OMG!  
BTR, Nina, & Eddie- Ha ha ha! *Enter J12*  
~They enter to see Katie, Lucy, & Camile on the couch watching TV while Mr. Knight bakes cookies~  
Nina- Honey, we're home!  
Lucy- *Drops the remote* No. Way.  
Lucy, Katie, and Camile- Guys! *They come up & hug them*  
Eddie- Heh hem!  
~They all look him~  
Lucy- Neens? Who's he?  
Nina- This is my best friend Eddie. Eddie this is Katie, Lucy, and Camile. *Points to each one* And over there is the kitchen is Mama Knight. *Points to Kendall's mom*  
Katie- Wait, that's Eddie? Eddie Miller? The Eddie u always talked about on the phone'- mhmm!  
~Nina covers her mouth with her hand~  
Nina- Kids. Crazy imagination.  
Eddie- U talked about me over the phone?  
Nina- U were the only American there besides me. Might as well talk about u. Right. I'll show u to ur room.  
Camile- Wait, he's gonna move in?  
James- Yeah. The school burned down & the whole house is next door. Both sides.  
Nina- Come one. *Pushes Eddie*  
~Nina & Eddie leave the room


	16. Chapter 16

*16*  
~Nina & Eddie finish unpacking his stuff~  
Nina- OMG! *Lays down on his bed* Who knew a guy like u could pack that many clothes!  
Eddie- *Mimics Amber* Dont worry, it was only like half of my closet.  
Neddie(Not a couple)- Ha ha ha!  
Nina- Camile!  
~Camile comes in~  
Camile- U called?  
Nina- Yeah. Can u unpack my stuff? U know howI organize them.  
Camile- Okay. If-  
Nina- UGH! I hate if's! *Mimics Jerome* I will only protect ur secret if u do everthing I say for a week. *Regular* Ur turning into Jerome!  
Camile- U didnt let me finish. I was gonna say if u help me practice 4 my next role.  
Nina- Ur not gonna steal the PalmsWood money again, r u?  
Camile- No. Just a role in a movie.  
Eddie- What's it called?  
Camile- The Princess and the Warlock. Its like the story the Princess and the Frog with a dace of Romeo and Juliet.  
Nina- Okay! *Sits up* I've always wanted to be a warlock. Sadly, its just a boy version of a witch.  
Camile- Great! Tomorrow 3 pm. *Leaves*  
Nina- Ugh. *Lays back down*  
Eddie- She stole da Palm Woods bank?  
Nina- Yup.  
~Kendall walks in~  
Kendall- I hop i'm not interrupting anything.  
Neddie- Nah.  
Kendall- Gustavo know we're back so we have to leave in an hour, tops.  
Nina- Yeah! *Jumps up* More time to show the gang around. Then Eddie, u will meet ur probably new manager!  
Eddie- Cool! Lets go round up Anubis.  
~The trio leave Eddie's room~  
Kendall- Who wants 2 show Nina's friends around?


	17. Chapter 17

*17*  
Kendall- Who wants to show Nina's friends around the PalmWoods?  
Logan, Carlos, James, Lucy, Katie, and Camile (who finished unpacking): Me! *Shoot hands up*  
Eddie: Well, there's a lot of them so the guys will go with the guys and the ladies will go with the ladies.  
Lucy: Good plan, Eddie. *Winks*  
Nina: Have you met Patricia?  
Lucy: No, why?  
Neddie: Good luck with her during the tour.  
Lucy: Okay, I'm not looking to date anyway. I'm just a really big flirt.  
Carlos: Come on! Lets go!  
~Everyone but Mrs. Knight leave the apartment~  
Mrs. Knight: Stay safe!  
Everyone: Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
~Nina, Lucy, Katie, and Camile knock the door of apartment 13J (A/N I remebered the apartment number! 12J! Got in backwards. Oops!)~  
Mara: *Opens the door* Hey Nina...and friends  
Nina: Round up the rest of the girls for the PalmWoods tour.  
~Amber, Patricia, and Joy pop out of nowhere~  
Amber, Patricia, and Joy: Lets go!  
~With the boys...~  
Kendall: *Knocks on the door od apartment 11J*  
Fabian: *Opens the door* Hey guys!  
Kendall: Round up Alfie and Jerome for the PalmWoods tour.  
~Alfie and Jerome pop out of nowhere~  
Alfie and Jerome: Let's go!  
~The girls and boys meet in the lobby~  
Eddie: Guys...  
Nina: Girls...  
Neddie: Meet Lucy, Camile, and Katie! *Point to each one*  
Jerome: *Whispers to James* You never said that the PalmWood girls were hot.  
James: *Whispers* Too late.  
BTR and Nina: Split up!  
~The girls start at the park~  
Katie: This is the PalmWoods Park.  
Lucy: Sit down and relax at the peace and quite in this place.  
Camile: But never during the prank wars.  
Nina: You're not wrong there. There is always a smoothie cart over there *Points to smoothie cart on the sidewalk*  
Katie: Come on.  
Girs: *Head to PalmWoods pool*  
~Boys...~  
Kendall: This is the pool.  
Carlos: Sit down relax and enjoy the lady view.  
Logan: Or go for a swim and make friends.  
James: There will always be a smoothie cart if you're thirsty. *Points to smoothie cart by the doors.  
Carlos: Come on.  
Boys: *Head to PalmWoods park*  
~Girls...~  
Lucy: This is the PalmWoods pool.  
Mara, Patricia, and Joy: Wow.  
Katie: Its the best place to make fast money.  
Nina: *Scoffs* Go for a swin to cool off.  
Camile: And enjoy the boy view.  
Nina: *Gets a text an checks it* Gustavo knows I'm here. I have to get to Roque Records with the guys. Stay here and tan or swim. Katie, Lucy, and Camile got you covered until I get back. Bye! *Leaves.  
~Meets the boys in the lobby~  
Nina: Guys, go to the pool and chill until Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Eddie, and i come back. My girls got you covered.  
BTR and Neddie: Bye! *Exit the PalmWoods*  
Eddie: Why do i have to come?  
Logan: Just incase you want to think about your carreer. If Gustavo likes you, you can stay and work with Nina!  
Nina: What?! When did I agree to this?!  
Carlos: Come on, Ninny. You've always said that you wanted to be partnered with someone to become famous.  
Nina: Okay. Only if Gustavo accepts him like he did me.  
Eddie: Cool. Always wanted to sing.  
Nina: Come on! We can't be late!  
~They run the rest of the way


	18. Chapter 18

~At Rocque records~  
Gustavo: *Paces back & forth* Now that you dogs are back, BTR will start their new album while Nina continues to record her covers. Oh and yeah, *Stops at Eddie* Who are you?  
Eddie: Eddie. Eddie Miller. Who are you? Santa Clause?  
Gustavo: *Glares at him* I like you.  
Kelly: Wait, Eddie Miller? As in the Eddie Nina always talks about?  
Nina: Seriously?! Why does everyone bring that up?!  
Carlos: Because you _love_ him.  
Nina: Not as much as I _love_ corndogs!  
BTR: Touche.  
Gustavo: So, why is he here?  
Nina: I was hoping you could, I don't know, take him in like you did me. *Smiles* But if you don't, there's always Hawk Records.  
Gustavo: Lets see what you got, Eddie! *Heads to the studio*  
~Everyone follows him. Eddie gets into the booth and puts the head phones on.~  
Gustavo: *Into Mic* What song?  
Eddie: Lego House.  
Gustavo: *Plays song*

*Music*

_Eddie: I'm gonna pick up the pieces and a lego house_  
_If things go wrong_  
_We can knock it down_  
_My 3 words have 2 meanings_  
_But there's 1 thing on my mind_  
_Its all for you_  
_And dark in the cold December_  
_But I got you here to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend ya_  
_And keep you sheltered from the storm thats raging on now_  
_I'm out of touch_  
_I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up_  
_When you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've one_  
_I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight_  
_I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you_  
_In time_  
_And out of all these things I've done_  
_I think I love you better now_

*Music stops*

~Everyone minus Eddie stand there in shock~  
Eddie- Hello?  
Nina: That. Was. AWESOME!  
~Everyone unfreezes and compliment Eddie~  
Kendall: So, can you sign him? Like you signed Nina?  
Gustavo: *In mic* Eddie...Welcome to Rocque Records.  
BTR and Neddie(not a couple): Yes!  
Carlos: Can he work with Nina?  
Gustavo: Neens, get in the booth. Lets see what you to can do.


End file.
